


Only Then I Am Clean

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [30]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're at war now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Then I Am Clean

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: ambrollins, blood

Their kisses are always tainted with the metallic tang of rust and iron. Their hands always bruise when they touch. It’s a fight, pushing and shoving, taking instead of giving. 

They’re trying to break each other instead of building each other up. Grunts of pain replace moans of pleasure. It’s hateful and full of rage, but they can still move together, can still anticipate the other. 

Seth pushes himself inside of Dean and Dean allows it, teeth leaving impressions in Seth’s skin. Seth fucks into him harshly, fingertips leaving bruises along Dean’s hips. 

When they kiss again, it’s more teeth than anything else, a bite rather than a kiss and the taste of blood fills their mouths. It fuels their fires, feeding their monsters. 

They wage war together, in the ring and in bed. It’s always a fight now.

It’s blood and fire and war.


End file.
